


I see your true colours

by Carsharefans



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsharefans/pseuds/Carsharefans
Summary: John hasn't spoken to Kayleigh since a week of passion and decides to prove his commitment... only not in the way he had planned.





	1. What they always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters take place at least a few months apart from each other, chapter one is just a short introduction to join S02E04 to chapter two.

Kayleigh woke to the sound of construction work outside.  
'That's odd' she thought to herself 'I don't remember any of the neibers setting up to have work done?'. It was as this moment the blur before her eyes began to clear and she realised she was not in her own bed, in fact she had no idea where she was. Had she seriously just slept with somebody just hours after declaring her love for John, hours after their argument? As she wakes more she notices that somebody else's hand had been placed on her waist all along, their bare skin touching.  
'Oh God' she thought 'I really did sleep with a stran...' she is cut off when she notices a familiar scent, the aftershave she had been taking in every morning on her way to work.  
"John" she says aloud, her memory coming back to her. Her sudden utterance broke John from his sleep, she noticed him stretching and slowly turned to face him.  
"Sorry" she said guilty "I erm... I don't remember what we did last night really... did we...?"  
"Yeah, and it were great" he smiled back at her, slowly moving his hand up from her waist, tracing his fingers gently over her chest.  
"It's all coming back to me now, god yeah I must have been so exhausted I passed out!"  
"Think we both did, t'were a night of passion alright" he laughed, placing his hand flat where her heart is, paying attention to it's erratic beating "you alright?" He asks, concerned.  
"Yeah! Course! Just shocked. In a good way! I mean it's what I always wanted" she said, now very aware that she, along with the man she loves are in bed together "not just the sex I mean! Obviously, I wanted you!"  
John laughs at the panic in her voice "I wanted you too... and now I have you" he replies suggestively, scooping his other arm between her and the mattress and pulling her into him. They both smile at each other, knowing that the next few days are going to be magical, steamy and very tiring.


	2. A very happy shock

The isle of the store are crowded with shoppers, Kayleigh is stood handing out samples of the new freshly baked bread the store is offering, however John is the only thing on her mind. Things hadn't worked out between them, something about it troubling their performances at work. She still loves him, and she is certain that he loves her just as much. It has been a few months since their amazing week of passion, three months and 4 days to be exact, but it's not like Kayleigh was counting or anything. She unwraps a new loaf of the bread and the smell soon draws the customers in, fast, Kayleigh suddenly feels very hot and dizzy.

John is in a meeting upstairs with a few colleges including Matt, the 'first aider' for the day. Their meeting is interrupted when Matt receives an urgent call from the shop floor.  
"Crist, i gotta go, Member of staff has collapsed down stairs" He heads for the door with the phone still held to his ear, listening to the information they are giving him. He pauses at the door and turns round to face John. "It's Kayleigh..." he mutters quietly. In that moment any awkward feeling between John and Kayleigh have vanished, he loves her and needs to make sure she is okay. He grabs his suit jacket from the back of his chair and swiftly follows Matt.

Kayleigh had been carried down to the staff canteen, luckily one of the customers near by was a paramedic so was able to assist her whilst they waited for Matt. Walking down the corridor John could hear the fuss and hear all of the questions being asked of Kayleigh  
"Do you suffer from fainting a lot?" He hears "Now kayleigh, is their any chance you are pregnant?"  
At this moment John and Matt reach the room where Kayleigh is laying on the floor barely conscious, John freezes.  
"I don't want anyone to know!" she cries "I can't do it! I'm too scared" her hands try to push the surrounding people away, she is unaware that John is now in the room. John stays in the doorway as Matt quickly heads towards Kayleigh.  
"Kayleigh love... Kayleigh... Are you pregnant? It's very important you tell me so we can get you better" Matt says in a calm tone. Kayleigh says nothing, the only expression she is now showing is pure panic as the tears roll down her face. John still unable to move as the staff work together to get kayleigh sitting on a chair and trying to give her some water. As her condition improves the rest of the staff begin to leave, he looks up and sees John standing in the doorway, the tears begin to form in her eyes again.  
Matt realises what is happening "I'm going to go and get the incident forms from the office, maybe leave you two alone for abit" he declares, placing a hand of John's shoulder as he leaves.  
John makes his way over to where Kayleigh is sat and squats in front of her, his hands falling between his kness "Are you pregnant?" He whispers.  
Kayleigh nods silently and watches as the disappointment takes over John's face.  
John loves her, the thought of her having another mans baby was heartbreaking for him, he composes himself "Does the father know" he asks, holding back his emotions.  
"He... He does now..." She replies, struggling for her breath still.  
"What do you mean?" He looks at her confussed.  
"It's your baby John" She confesses "I was too scared to tell you because i didn't know how you would react"  
John cannot help but smile, one of his hands reach out to Kayleigh's knee "Are we 'avin a baby?" He smiles uncontrollably  
Kayleigh smiles with relief at his reaction "Yeah... I'm pregnant John!" She laughs, as if the realisation that she was carrying a baby just hit "I'm pregnant".  
The two share a long embrace before John positions his head in front of her's, moving in and kissing her on the lips. They were starting a family together! The thought is so exciting for both of them as Kayleigh deepens the kiss, her arms now wrapped around him as she clutches at the back of his shirt. His hand moves to her stomach, he is shocked to feel that her stomach has already stated growing "Wow..." he pulls away his eyes fixed on her tummy "That's amazing like there is really a baby in there!"  
"Our baby!" She jokingly corrects him.  
"So you must be what... three months gone?"  
"Yh, Amazballs isn't it, I only noticed a bump the past few days to be honest, that's why I have been sticking to these baggy shirts"  
John laughs and lifts up her blouse to expose her tummy, his other hand reaches out and he places his palm on the bump and beings gently moving it around, fixated by the idea that their baby was in there.  
Matt reenters holding the incident forms "Sorry to interrupt" he nods towards John who is still holding Kayleigh's blouse up "Mind if we get these filled out?"


	3. Proving he can do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's brother needs a baby sitter for his new born baby and who better than the expecting parents?

"John quick!" Kayleigh calls downstairs from the upstairs bedroom  
"What's wrong?" he shouts, rushing up the stairs "Everythin' alright" He walks into their room to see kayleigh laying in her underwear, staring at her bump "What you doing?! Me brother will be dropping the baby off soon get dressed!"  
"No, look John!" She points to her bump that is independently moving as the baby kicks and wriggles inside her "7 months in and I have never seen little baby move this much"  
John sits beside her, his left hand reaching over the her right thigh as he pulls himself down, placing his ear to the bump "Hello littl'en, go on, have a right good wriggle in there, but don't go making mummy uncomfortable again like you been doing" He laughs, his right hand interlocking it's self with Kayleigh's left hand.  
"I can't wait to meet baby John" Kayleigh tell's him.  
"You just wait..." John continues talking to the bump "You just wait until you get to see ya mummy, God shes beautiful"  
Kayleigh smiles at John's words, releasing his hand and running her hands through his hair. John places a soft kiss on the bump, then leaves a trail of more soft kisses as he works his way up her body, their lips meet and they share the moment together, beginning to breath heavily against each other's mouths. 

Half an hour later John is helping Kayleigh to dress when the door bell rings.  
"Frick!" kayleigh moans, still trying to pull her leggings up over the bump.  
"I'll go get it, you alrigh' here?"  
"Yeah yeah, go on hunny"

Another half an hour later Kayleigh finally walks down the stairs into the living room, the last few stairs go round a corner and she slowly peaks her head round to see what John is doing. She feels herself tearing up at the sight of John sitting on the sofa with his new born niece, Emma sleeping soundly on his chest. She slowly makes her way down the last few stairs, her tears now visible to John.  
"Hey! whats up" He asks concerned, his eyes widening  
"Just you" She gestures her hand out to John and Emma  
"It will be our baby soon" John replies  
"Oh jeez John, you know how to get me hormones going!" She holds her hand in front of her face as her eyes scrunch and tears continue to fall from them  
"c'mere" He laughs, using one had to balance baby Emma on his chest and the other outstretched, welcoming Kayleigh.  
They both cuddle up together on the sofa as Kayleigh gets acquainted with Emma, both now sharing the space on John's chest. It isn't long before Emma begins to stir.  
"Did they leave any formula or anything? she seems hungry" Kayleigh asks, pulling herself up and reaching for one of the bags full of Emma's belongings.  
"Sit down woman! You shouldn't be lugging around bags in your condition" John stands up, holding the baby in one hand and using the other to swing the bag with the formula onto his shoulder "I'm gonna prove to you how committed i am, I've been reading up on this baby stuff ya know" He winks at her.  
"John, what are you on about? You don't need to go proving anything, I know you are gonna be great" She quietly says, her gaze glued to the sight of John's large hand gently carrying this tiny human, all that was visible behind his palm was her tiny feet dangling and her little head of hair peaking out the top.

Having established that actually John needed to do a bit more research on babies, after he asked Kayleigh whether the formula had to be mixed with water or swallowed cry, Kayleigh took over and stood in the kitchen feeding Emma, holding her above her bump.  
Kayleigh quietly gasped "Look John, shes asleep"  
"She must feel super comfortable with you then, considering she doesn't know ya"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me brother said she might not sleep well tonight because she isn't really used to us, usually she only falls asleep in her mams arms"  
"Aww" Kayleigh smiled down at Emma, flattered.  
"Not long sweetheart" John walks over and rubs the bump.

That night Kayleigh tosses and turns, trying to get comfortable.  
"Shhhhshhshhh" John comforts her "It's ok, like i said earlier... We've not long left now hun, then the baby will be out and you will feel more comfortable"  
"I just can't sleep John, I can't get comfortable!" She cries.  
"Hey hey hey, come 'ere" He pulls her into his arms "If i could take this pain and discomfort for you, you know i would"  
"I wish you could" She laughs momentarily through her frustration, still wriggling.  
"I promise I wont sleep until you are comfortable and out like a light" He attempts to help her.  
Eventually she finds comfort sleeping horizontally across John's body, a position he wasn't too impressed with, but he knew that if it made the love of his life happy, then it was worth it. He lay silently as he watches her sleeping, her chest slowly rising and falling.


	4. The birthing plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only weeks to go Kayleigh is set on making this the perfect birth for the baby.

John and Kayleigh sit at opposite ends of the sofa, both with their legs swung into the middle of it. Kayleigh has a notepad in her hand writing away.  
"What ya doin'?" John asks, gently nudging her legs with his.  
"A birthing plan, not long now, two weeks!" She squeals with excitement.  
John rolls his eyes, awkwardly manoeuvring himself to sit closer to her, craning his neck to read what she had written "And i s'pose I'm gonna 'ave to get in this birthing pool with ya?" He moans jokingly.   
"You don't have to, usually somebody needs to be on the outside holding the woman up, you can do that if ya want"   
"I wanna be more involved than that Kayleigh"  
"Some hospitals let the father help deliver the baby, supervised obviously"  
"Maybe not that involved" He laughs and kisses her on her cheek as she continues to read through her plan "No i were only joking, I'll get in with ya"  
"Anyway, My bath will nearly be run by now, give us a hand getting up there will ya?" She places her notepad on the side as John stands in front of her with both his arms out, she uses them to pull herself up, scrunching her face up as she does so.   
"You ok?"   
"Yeah yeah, just a false contraction or something" She shrugs it off and they continue up the stairs.

After lowering Kayleigh into the tub John remains upstairs tidying bits and bobs, just in case she needed him. It's not long before he hears her crying, he runs through to the bathroom  
"You ok?"   
"Oh God it's so embarrassing John, I can't really tell 'cause I'm in the bath but... i think I've wet me self" She admits, burying her head in her hands.  
John was only slightly grossed out by this "It's ok, you're heavily pregnant Kayleigh, It's probably normal, 'ere lets get you out and I'll make you a cup of tea and you can relax in bed"  
"I keep getting pains too John, do you reakon i could pretty please have a hot water bottle too" She flutters her eye lashes at him.  
Now both standing John wraps a towel around her, moving in close and gently whispering in her ear "I think maybe we should go to the hospital instead" a smile beaming from his face.  
"Labour takes hours John, I wanna spend as much of it as i can at home with you"  
"Kayleigh you are 2 weeks early, I would feel so much better if you were at the hospital, just so you and baby are safe" He persuades her.

6 hours had passed at the hospital and the midwife told Kayleigh that now would be a great time to get in the pool  
"But our Mandy isn't here yet!" she states "John did she defiantly say she was coming?"  
"She text about an hour ago, stuck in gridlock, i didn't wanna panic you Kayleigh"  
"Well I'm bloody panicking now!" She snaps back "...Sorry..." She continues, feeling awful for snapping at him like that  
"Listen..." He walks over to where she lays in the hospital bed, taking her in his arms "...I know you wanted your Mandy 'ere, but I promise you, on me life, I'm gonna do whatever ya need to make this experience easier for you"

Soon after the couple are both in swim suits in the birthing pool, Kayleigh sitting on John's lap as he rubs her back and scatters gentle kisses around the back of her neck. The midwife tells Kayleigh to start pushing and it isn't long before she begins to struggle in both the pain and exhaustion. She cries out, John quickly grabbing her hands and placing more kisses on her neck.  
"You're doing so well Kayleigh! 'ere squeeze me hands as hard as you want, it's all gonna be worth it sweetheart, you're doing a great job!" He whispers into her hair, his eyes closed at the thought of her being in pain.  
The midwife interrupts "Okay lovelies, one more time and i think your baby will be here"  
Kayleigh doesn't hold back, she was suddenly experiencing the worst pain imaginable, yet somehow, having John right behind her, holding her hands seemed to minimise the pain. With one last push Kayleigh let out a huge sigh knowing the baby was here. The midwife pulls the baby out of the water and quickly places it on Kayleighs chest.  
Kayleigh bursts into immediate tears of joy as her baby cries in her arms "I had a baby! I just had a baby! she cries, looking up at John.  
"She's beautiful..." He whispers, wrapping his arm round under Kayleigh's "Shhhhhh don't cry gorgeous" he continues, comforting his new bay daughter.   
Soon enough she stops crying and sleeps soundly on Kayleigh's chest as the cord is cut and the midwifes get the bed ready for them. As the baby is taken away to be weighed, measured and tested, John helps Kayleigh up, wraps a dressing gown around her and walks her to the bed. He soon returns to the other side of the room, unable to take his eyes off of his perfect little girl. When the midwife is finished she hands the baby to John as he walks back over the Kayleigh.  
"Look's like I've got two very important girls in me life now" He smiles looking down at Kayleigh, the baby begins to cry a little "hey, shhhh, you wanna go back to mummy? I reakon you probably feel a lot safer with her, she knows what she's doin'" he laughs, gently passing her to Kayleigh as Mandy comes through the door.  
"I'm so sorry i missed it! I was stu..." She stops when she catches a glimpse of the baby Kayleigh's arms "Oh my gosh sis! Shes beautiful! Shes so tiny!"  
"Two weeks early!" John replies "They both did a really good job" He puts his arm round Kayleigh, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Mand... this is baby Isla" Kyleigh smiles.  
"Look at you two, natural parents already... perfect family"   
John looks proudly down on the two girls that changed his life forever, wondering how he ever got so lucky


	5. Adjusting to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and John discuss the possibility of them becoming intimate again weeks after the birth of their daughter Isla, however Kayleigh has concerns.

It's 7:30pm, Kayleigh has just finished putting Isla to sleep in the nursery upstairs and returns to the living room to find John setting down two cups of tea.  
"Aww" she says in a rather high pitched voice "you didn't have to do that" she nods towards the tea   
"You seemed tired" he says, referring to the mascara smudged round her eyes and the baggy white top that was falling off of one shoulder  
"Probably the lack of sleep" she remarks, walking over to the sofa and cuddling up to John   
"Let me do the night feeds tonight" he offers   
"You lack the breast milk required" she chuckles   
"Well I'll just use that formula stuff in the fridge"  
Kayleigh had been very particular about the way Isla was fed, she wanted to do things naturally, however, times like this she gave in to the idea of formula if it was needed.  
"Weird to think that today was meant to be her due date" Kayleigh continues  
"Two weeks since you had a baby" he smiles  
"Two weeks and a day since I went into labour... three weeks since I slept comfortably" she adds  
"Three months since I got any action!" He jokes.   
This was the first time this had been mentioned, even if he was only joking, they had been intimate up until the 7th month of the pregnancy, Kayleigh had been so concerned about the babies health that she had even asked the doctor if it was ok. By the 7th month Kayleigh had become too big and uncomfortable to even sit up, let alone frolick about. John notices the look on Kayleigh's face,  
"Ya know I was only joking Kayleigh" he attempts to cheer her up "I'm not ready for anything until you are"  
"No... I'm ready" she declares abruptly   
"Really?" John is taken aback by this sudden change of attitude "so maybe tonight, Misses, we can have a little fun?"  
"Why wait?" Kayleigh responds, almost trying to prove a point as she begins tracing circles on johns shirt, moving her hands down slowly towards his belt. John places his hand under her chin, tilting her head towards his and kissing her slowly and romantically. They kiss for a few minutes before John pulls Kayleigh up onto his lap, facing him, their lips still making contact. John slides his hand up her baggy top and senses her tense up.   
He immediately stops "Kayleigh you ain't comfortable are ya?" He holds her gently at a distance, looking her in the eyes "you don't have to do this Kay... I'll wait forever for ye' if I have to"  
"I'm sorry John! Please don't take it to heart! It's not that I don't wanna do this with ya, I'm scared it's gonna hurt" she admits   
"Listen, I'm gonna wait years for you if that's what you feel comfortable with! Don't feel like you have to do this"  
"But you want to John and like you said, you havnt gotten any action in months"  
"Well obviously I want to becuase look at ya! Your bloody stunning! But not if you are unsure"

The rest of the evening Kayleigh felt awful, she missed being with John in that way, he is so good to her, she can't believe how lucky she is to have a guy like him that understands. 

12:34am and Isla is screaming her head off, Kayleigh begins to pull herself out of the bed before a hand stops her.  
"Hey! I said I would do this tonight" John reminds her, getting up and walking through to the nursery. 

He doesn't return for 40 minutes.  
"Sorry" he says walking towards the bedroom "she needed feeding, changing and then to be put back to sle..." he stops talking when he notices Kayleigh lying suggestively on the bed, dressed in a full lace gown "fffffffff-rick me"  
Kayleigh just smiles, pulling herself up to her knees and making her way across the bed to the side John is standing by. John puts his hands on her waist and looks her in the eyes, before throwing her down on the bed and laying on top himself, unable to keep his lips off of her. 

Another 40 minutes pass before the two are breathless, holding each other and staring at the walls.   
"Jeez I forgot how shaggable you were" Kayleigh says  
"Shaggable?" John laughs and rolls his eyes   
"Shaggable" she replies, kissing him once more.   
"Not too bad yourself" he replies   
"Well I'm not exactly back to myself completely yet" she admits  
"Ya gotta be kidding? You are one heck of a lady Miss Kitson!"  
"Glad to hear it Mr Redmond!"  
"God I don't wanna go back to work tomorrow!@ he adds  
"Ring in sick?"  
"No I have to pick up the ri..." he stops himself "I mean the papers for Mitch"  
"Who?"  
"Don't worry you don't know him"  
At this moment Isla began to cry again  
"Don't even think about getting up!" John laughs. Jokingly pushing her down   
As he leaves Kayleigh is unsure what he meant by his last sentence. Was he about to say 'ring'? Before she has much time to think about it Johns phone screen lights up from his bedside table, Kayleigh can see it says "Mitch", why had she never heard of this colleague? She cranes her neck to try and read the preview of the message in the lock screen.   
"Sorry about the time mate, ring is ready to collect when you are, hope it all goes to plan"


	6. Christmas morning

Snow lightly falls on the ground as Kayleigh looks out the kitchen window, a cup of tea in her hand.   
John has propped Isla up onto the kitchen counter, attempting to put on her mini snow boots.   
"How old does a child have to be before they can put their own shoes on?" John asks, still trying to ease her foot in.   
Kayleigh turns around to face them "A little older than 18 months Johnathan..." she sighs, putting her tea down and walking over to assist him.   
Reluctantly John hands over the snow boot and watches amazed as Kayleigh slides it on effortlessly.   
"Piss off" he jokes, jokingly nudging her side.   
She replies by lightly tapping his shoulder, enough to panic Isla.   
"Dada!" she yells, her eyes wide   
"Ehh, see" John laughs "daddy's girl's protecting him from evil mammy" he reaches out and takes Isla from the counter, latching her to his hip.  
"You just wait Redmond, one day she's gonna have a man of her own and won't look twice at ya!"  
"She ain't getting a fella until she's 92"   
"Take after her daddy then?" Kayleigh winks   
"Shut it" he says, still laughing "I got you ain't I?"  
"Oh... are we an item?" She jokes naively "go get your jacket and stuff or we will be late John!"   
He sighs, passing Isla back to Kayleigh and making his way towards the stairs.   
The conversation can't help but spark memories.  
Over a year ago now she really thought John would propose, she was sure that text from his mate was referring to an engagement ring. Since then she has been preparing herself, every date night, every special occasion, the two birthdays she had had since then. Maybe he will just never propose, maybe he doesn't want marriage?

Christmas Day rolls around soon enough and the trio are staying at Mandy's, along with Kayleigh's mum and auntie. It's 5:45am and Isla is sleeping in a travel cot at the end of John and Kayleigh's single bed, crammed into the box room. It isn't long before they are woken by the sound of children attempting to be quiet on the landing.   
Kayleigh attempts to stretch out, kicking John in the thigh accidentally.   
"Give over woman, god I ain't gonna forget that night's sleep in an hurry that's for sure"   
"Sleep?! Sorry you managed to actually sleep?!" She whispers   
"I drifted off now and then"  
"You took up 98% of the bed, that's why! I fell out twice in the night John... twice"  
"I'm not as thin as I used to be I give you that"   
They both quietly laugh.   
After awhile John breaks the silence by continuing the whispers "merry Christmas Kayleigh" he says, his voice aimed at the back of her neck in the "spooning" position they have both now adopted to try and get comfortable.   
"Merry Christmas John" she smiles to herself, her eyes move to the end of the bed to see Isla already awake, attempting to sit up in the travel cot.   
"Where you think you are going misses?" John sits up, noticing Isla too. He crawls to the end of the bed, reaching both hands towards his daughter and scoping her up before returning back to his pillow, laying her on his chest as Kayleigh turns to face them both. 

Kayleigh stands in the doorway of Mandy's living room, watching the kids unwrap their presents, Kayleigh's mum sitting on the sofa, bouncing Isla on her knee, showing her the new toys she had been bought.   
John comes from the kitchen, standing behind Kayleigh and wrapping his arms around her "I got you something special" he whispers"  
"That's funny, me too" she replies, releasing herself from his grip and walking over to the tree to retrieve a white box tied with a yellow bow.   
"Mind if I give you yours first?" He replies, fetching a small red stocking from the side of the sofa.   
"Go ahead" she smiles, watching as he holds his hand inside the stocking   
"Now... I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how much of a great mam you are to our baby" with that he kneels down on one knee and pulls a black box out of the stocking.   
"Kayleigh Kitson... will you marry me?"  
"Yes John... yes... a thousand times yes!" She squeals as the room begins to look round, smiles on their faces. 

After the cuddles have stopped Kayleigh brushes herself down "right... now your gift!" She announces, handing John the box.   
He opens it to reveal a small nappy inside.   
"Nice gift idea sis" Mandy jokes, confused.   
"Figured you would need it" Kayleigh continues to John   
"Why? It's way to small for Isla?"  
"Who mentioned Isla?" She smirked, watching as John's face displayed his realisation.   
"You aren't are ya?" He smiles, looking at her stomach "are you really?"  
"Isla's going to have a baby brother or sister!" She confirms, also now looking down at her stomach.   
More cuddles follow from the surrounding family before John asks to speak to Kayleigh upstairs in the spare bedroom. 

"What's up?" She asks closing the door of the room.   
"We can't sleep in here tonight! Not now your pregnant, it's not good for you to be crammed into a single bed with me"  
"John I was still pregnant last night, it wasn't so bad, I'm not really having any discomfort yet"  
"How far along are ya?"   
"9 weeks as of tomorrow" she places a hand on her stomach.   
"You should sit down" he replies, stressed   
"John I'm fine!"  
"Well sit down anyway because I'm tired" he jokes.   
They sit on the side of the single bed, after a while John breaks the silence.   
"Does this mean that in 7 months I'm gonna have to get in that soddin' pool again?"   
"Maybe this time I will have a home birth?" She remarks excitedly   
"Maybe think things through more first... also I don't really wanna be the one to clear it up at the end" he cringes at the thought.   
Kayleigh stares down at her ring "our little family will just keep growing" she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
"Keep growing...?" John's eyes widen.


End file.
